


circumsaeptus

by honeyvoiced



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Coconut Shrimp, Established Relationship, Established Throuple, Extended Firbiam Universe, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, repost, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvoiced/pseuds/honeyvoiced
Summary: In which Kirby and Liam discuss Fallon, and it very quickly goes off the rails (repost)
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Kudos: 18





	circumsaeptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallizbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/gifts).



> For Ruth. Reposted from my defunct request-filling account.

Stretched out on the couch across from Liam, her feet separated from his thigh by the single throw pillow crammed between the two of them, Kirby turned another page in her book despite not absorbing any of the words on the one previous. It wasn't that it wasn't a particularly riveting read, it was just that she had been distracted and bored all afternoon, and Liam seemed content enough in his _own_ distraction that she didn't want to bother him. 

Unaware of the way that the other woman was looking at him, now, instead of her book, Liam swiped his stylus around on the screen of his tablet quietly, furrowing his brow in concentration as he rearranged and edited the writing on the screen. A collection of short stories wasn't his plan for his next big career move, but the project was perfect for him to chip away at on a rainy day, when he had an hour or two to himself. Time to himself, he’d mentioned, was increasingly more difficult to find now that he and Fallon had taken the next step. _Fallon_ came with Kirby, and while the three of them had definitely found a more than copacetic way of being together, it still meant that he had two distractions for the price of one. He'd found an unlikely friend in Kirby, though, and once the three of them had settled into their routine, he had grown to appreciate their one-on-one time together more than he’d anticipated. 

This, for example, was very pleasant. Having someone to drink and play late-night video games with was a bonus, but having her there to also pick up the slack when he occasionally forgot an important date, or to entertain Fallon when he was busy, was the real gold nugget of the ever-underrated threesome.

“D’you think Fallon’s going to be back, soon?”

Kirby’s words snapped Liam out of his thoughts, and when he turned to look at her, he noticed that she had abandoned her book altogether and was now boredly fiddling with her own fingers.

“She said not until four, _at least_. It’s only three, and you know that ‘at least’ four could mean anywhere from five-thirty to midnight.”

Sighing, Kirby sunk further into the cushions.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Are you getting hungry?” Liam checked his watch once more. “I could start appetizers.”

Perking up a little at the mention of home-cooked snacks, Kirby pulled her legs under herself and sat up fully, scooting closer.

“Yes. But something Fallon doesn’t like… I’ll feel less guilty about eating without her, then.” 

Her logic made him chuckle quietly to himself as he locked the tablet and leaned over to set it on the coffee table.

“Coconut shrimp?”

Moaning in an almost-perfect replica of herself in a very different position, Kirby closed her eyes and nodded, reaching for the pillow that separated them and pulling it to her chest as she sat up even straighter.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Standing up and heading towards the kitchen, Liam rolled his neck and shoulders as if preparing to jump into a boxing ring, and started to search for the necessary supplies. He’d made a massive batch of home-battered coconut shrimp almost a month earlier - Kirby insisted that frozen was just as good as fresh, and since she _was_ the only one who ever ate it, it was an easy thing to prepare and stock in advance. 

Tossing a pan onto the stove and pouring in oil with a little more finesse than necessary, Liam whirled around at the sound of Kirby clearing her throat behind him in the doorway, nearly dropping the glass bottle of oil and knocking the pan onto the floor in one movement. 

“Holy shit, Kirby.”

“Sorry,” she blushed, visible even from where she was stood, and wrung her hands together. “Can I help?”

Kirby was a considerably more… social creature than Fallon was. While Fallon enjoyed the parties, and the meetings, and the general company of others, she was much more content with an evening by herself, whereas Kirby, on the opposite end of the spectrum, preferred the constant contact, and closeness.

_‘It’s because I’m a Taurus,’_ she’d explained, once, before pointing at Fallon, and adding on, _‘And she’s rolling her eyes because she doesn’t believe in this stuff. That’s because she’s a Capricorn.’_

“It’s sort of a one-task job,” Liam pointed out, though he turned to grab them each a beer from the fridge, offering her one.

Taking one of the bottles and cranking the top off by gripping it with the bottom of her shirt, Kirby leaned against the opposite counter and sighed heavily. It was recognizable as one of her ‘bored’ sighs, but unfortunately neither of them were in a position to do anything about it.

With Fallon around, they had the option of bothering _her_ for entertainment, at least.

As if reading his mind, Kirby took a sip of her beer, and said,

“We should all do something, tonight. The three of us. Assuming she’s not back too late.”

“Such as…?” Liam re-oiled the pan a second time, before lowering the heat.

“I don’t know. Play a game, or something.”

Liam chuckled.

“You _must_ be bored if you want to play _anything_ with _Fallon_. You know how she gets.”

Kirby pretended to consider that, for a moment, then shrugged.

“I like when she gets all fired up over nothing. It’s like seeing an angry kitten.”

That image made the man laugh, shaking his head as he reached for the bag of shrimp and pulled one out, dipping it into the oil to check the temperature before deciding it was ready, and placing it in its spot carefully.

“You do have a point. It’s cute watching her get all excited about _Monopoly.”_

“Except for that time that she refused to go to bed until she had properly lectured us on being cash-poor and asset-rich.”

“Oh my god,” Liam laughed, shaking his head at the memory. “We must have stayed up until one in the morning because of that. She swore she should have won.”

“I don’t remember how we actually managed to get out of that one,” Kirby snorted, sipping from her beer and coming a little bit closer to watch him working at the stove.

Reaching for his own beer, Liam paused before taking a sip, glancing slyly at Kirby after a moment.

“Oh, I remember.”

Kirby held his gaze for a moment, squinting as she tried to realize what he had just remembered, before her eyes widened and a grin spread slowly across her face.

“Ah, yes. I remember, too, now.” 

The shrimp popped loudly in the oil, startling them both back into paying attention to the stove as Liam reached for a handful more, adding them to the fray.

“At least she’s an easy mark,” Kirby continued, reaching into the pan and gingerly straightening one of the shrimp by its tail. “Once you’ve got her mapped out, that is.”

“I think we’ve done a good job so far,” Liam mused. “I’d like to personally take credit for finding that spot under her shoulder that makes her fall asleep.”

“Fine, I’ll give you that one but _I’m_ taking credit for figuring out that the back of her knees will make her cum if she's holding back.”

Kirby punctuated the remark by reaching over and plucking a rogue shred of dried coconut from the countertop and popping it in her mouth, just as Liam choked on thin air and turned away from the stove to violently clear his throat.

She was smiling ‘innocently’ when he looked at her again - if she wanted to take it there, _fine_ , they would. 

“I don't know… nothing beats that sound she makes whenever she isn't expecting to have her neck kissed.”

Undeterred, Kirby narrowed her eyes in thought and nodded. 

“Right, like, it's a laugh and then it's _really_ not.” 

Liam nodded. 

“Probably my favourite from her repertoire. You?”

Obviously interested in the new game, Kirby watched as Liam flipped each shrimp over in the oil and began to cook them through from the other side. 

“I like that one she makes her in sleep when she’s having a _really_ good dream.” 

Liam poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, keeping his eyes on the stove as he brought up the memory to the forefront of his mind. That was a deep cut - it had been a while since they’d heard _that,_ and it likely had more than a little bit to do with how stressful Fallon’s sleeping had been as of late.

“She works too hard,” he thought aloud.

Kirby nodded in agreement.

“Well, that’s what we’re here for. To help her unwind.”

“Or wind her up,” Liam pointed out. “Distract her.”

“Exactly,” Kirby laughed, retrieving a plate and a towel as Liam turned the heat off and slid the pan of finished shrimp aside. “Maybe when she gets home she’ll be up for a movie night.”

Liam paused, where he was plating shrimp and dabbing away excess oil.

_Movie night_ was a very specific code for arguing over which movie to watch, and then giving up entirely within the first ten minutes to have sex on the couch under a throw blanket, instead. The very idea of it made Liam feel a very sudden rushing of blood, a ringing beginning to fill his ears.

“That could be fun,” he managed, returning to his task before holding the plate out for Kirby to take from him.

She took it, picking up one of the shrimp from it and biting into it before covering her mouth with the back of her hand and replying, “Should we go sit down?”

Clearing his throat, Liam nodded to the doorway.

“You go ahead, I’ll uh, be there in a moment.”

Her eyes dropped downward for a moment, and she smirked around a second bite of shrimp.

“You sure?”

“Kirby,” he sighed, feeling his cheeks turn red but ignoring it in favour of busying himself with wiping down the stovetop, angling himself ever-so-subtly away from her.

“Fine.” Mercifully letting him off the hook, Kirby turned around and practically flounced into the other room with her plate to settle back into her previous spot on the couch.

Taking a moment to calm himself down, as it were, Liam tidied the kitchen space and then went to join Kirby on the couch, stopping in his tracks when she suddenly rushed past him in the hallway at the sound of a key turning in the front door lock.

There was the distinct sound of heels skidding and balancing on the floor, followed by, _“You’re home!”_ before Liam rounded the corner in time to see Kirby apparently trying to climb the other woman, who was struggling to put her purse down.

“I _said_ by four - what has gotten _into_ you?”

Managing to pry the redhead off of herself just long enough to tug her jacket off and toss it aside, Fallon fixed Liam with a confused look.

“We were just talking about you,” he explained. “And I’m as surprised as she is - I didn’t expect you back until later.”

“I _said_ four!” Fallon repeated yet again, her tone much more exasperated, now.

Liam didn’t bother to point out what that usually really meant in her work-language, but instead leaned against the doorframe to watch in amusement as Kirby managed to reattach herself to the shorter of the two of them, pushing her back against the closed door to kiss her.

It escalated quickly, and before a moment had passed, Fallon was wrestling Kirby’s hands away as they tried to sneak up her shirt, laughing in disbelief.

“Oh my _god,_ stop! Can I take a shower, at least? Maybe actually get all the way through the doorway before you start -”

Kirby’s hands had already found their way back into her clothing, though, and Fallon looked to Liam mock-pleadingly.

“What did you say you were talking about, again?”

“Just you,” he chuckled, stepping closer. “You may as well give up, I think relaxing might be futile.”

Huffing faux-moodily, Fallon squirmed free and reached for Liam instead, and yelped in surprise when he grabbed her by the waist and hiked her up over his shoulder instead of giving her a path to freedom.

“So,” he asked, raising his voice over Fallon’s mostly incoherent protesting. “How was work, dear?”

“I hate you,” Fallon hissed, though the laugh was evident in her tone. Kirby practically skipped by them, plopping down onto the couch and holding her arms out expectantly as Liam approached.

“No, you don't,” Liam argued, as Kirby grabbed one of Fallon’s kicking legs before she could be injured. Glancing down to make sure she was within couch-distance, Liam unceremoniously dropped her, and flopped into his own spot opposite Kirby just as Fallon crawled closer to him and tucked her head and shoulders in his lap.

“Truce,” she breathed, holding a hand up. “Let me catch my breath.”

Kirby grinned, crawling between her legs as far as the other woman's disheveled pencil skirt would allow, and then rested her chin on her thigh.

“But really, how was work?” 

Chuckling breathlessly, Fallon closed her eyes for a second and then sighed.

“It was work. And it's over. Are you going to tell me what's gotten into you two, now?”

“I missed you,” Kirby explained simply. Fallon tilted her head back to look up at Liam questioningly.

“Mass hysteria,” he supplied.

Snorting, Fallon closed her eyes again and settled in more comfortably.

“Okay, dumb and dumber. You two should stop enabling each other.”

“She liked that,” Kirby addressed Liam, now, and he grinned as he felt Fallon tense up against his legs and chest. Fallon’s eyes squeezed shut more intensely, her mouth tightening into a thin line, and glancing back down gave Liam the explanation before he could ask.

Kirby’s arm was wedged between her knees, her hand somewhere up the other woman's skirt.

“She _really_ liked that,” she corrected herself. The material of the skirt shifted, and Fallon let out a strangled whine, squirming before grabbing Kirby by the forearm and digging her fingers in.

“Guys, I was really serious about wanting that shower. Alone,” Fallon insisted, a little more seriously, now. Kirby wormed free from her grip and smoothed the material of her skirt out for her.

Scooting back and opening his arms for Fallon to stand up and straighten herself out, Liam watched as she took a deep breath to clear the flush from her face.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Try not to start… dry-humping the couch cushions in my absence.”

Leaning back against the arm of the couch, defeated and clearly impatient, Kirby chewed on her lip as she visibly debated following the other woman. Seeming to agree to give her at least the next ten minutes to settle in from what was obviously a stressful day, the redhead reached for her earlier-abandoned book once more, and settled in with the last shrimp from the plate.

It was mercifully quiet for almost five minutes - Liam didn’t even know what to say. Fallon was right that he and Kirby enabled each other, it had been an unexpected side-effect of their friendship - he was just lucky that she liked it as much as she did, even when she pretended to protest.

“I like that top,” Kirby mused, after a moment.

“Hm?”

“The top she’s wearing. It’s see-through.”

Liam couldn’t tell if Kirby’s intent was to simply drag him down to her level so she didn’t have to suffer alone, or if she was doing it entirely for his benefit.

“It… is,” he agreed, staring straight ahead. His fingers dug into his knees where they were resting on his legs, his mouth tightening.

“She was _so_ wet, you should’ve felt it,” Kirby continued. “D’you think that was all from us, just now, or maybe she got started before she left?”

Feeling his pants growing uncomfortably tight, but knowing that there was no subtle way to reach for the nearest pillow to cover himself, Liam tried to think about anything other than the images that Kirby was intentionally conjuring up.

“I can picture it. Locking the door to her office and holing up in there alone - or waiting until she’s on a call and sitting at her desk touching herself just to see if she can manage to be quiet enough to get away with it -”

“Kirby.”

“Yeah, _bud?”_

He couldn’t help but snort at the ironic, over-familiar term of affection.

“Can you put a towel down, or something? She’s probably going to be another ten minutes, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

His tone was mocking, but friendly, and it had the intended effect of making the other woman _stop_ for the love of _god_ and reach over to smack him with the nearest pillow, instead. 

“Don’t start,” he warned, wrestling the pillow out of her grip and reaching over to hit her back with it. She tossed her book to the floor and pulled herself up onto her knees to try to retrieve the pillow, when Fallon clearing her throat in the doorway stole both of their attention away from one another.

“I leave for less than ten minutes and you two what, get started without me?”

Clutching a towel in a knot at her chest, Fallon quirked an eyebrow at both of them, then shook her head in mock-distaste. Tiny, wet tendrils of hair fell around her neck and shoulders, where they’d clearly fallen victim to the spray of the shower despite her clear intentions to keep her hair dry, given the messy half-bun it was thrown up into.

“You know we wouldn’t,” Kirby hummed, holding her arms out invitingly. “We were just wondering what had you all worked up, though.”

“ _Me_ worked up?” Fallon laughed, stepping a little closer but keeping herself just out of reach. “You practically ripped my clothes off while I was still on the front porch.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’re all animals and we’re all worse than each other, and blah blah blah, will you please just drop that towel and come here, already?” Liam raised one eyebrow and patted the spot on the couch between the two of them.

Knowing full-well that Fallon was rarely in the mood to be the only one naked - especially entirely naked - Liam was surprised when the brunette standing before them stared him down defiantly before dropping the towel into a pool around her feet.

“Well that depends what’s over there,” she teased, cocking her head to the side. “Wow, even Kirby doesn’t take that tone with me and she’s like the CEO of irritating me.”

“Hey-” the redhead started, but Fallon cut her off by choosing to climb into her lap instead of the spot between the two of them.

Not protesting any longer, Kirby slid her arms around her waist and kissed her, sliding her hands down her back and squeezing her ass appreciatively before breaking away and staring at the other woman breathlessly.

Knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer at the rate that they were going, Liam reached over and gently pulled Fallon from her lap, resting her in the spot between them and then descending on her neck, mouthing along her shoulder all the way up to her ear and back again.

No longer pretending to be difficult, Fallon leaned back against him and sighed contently.

“Where was that spot that we were talking about?”

Liam’s question paused Kirby where she was gently pulling Fallon’s legs over her lap, massaging the tension from her calves that the stilettos had put there.

Not waiting for an answer, he pressed his tongue flat against her pulse point and then closed his lips around it, sucking gently. 

“That’s one,” Kirby hummed, walking two fingers up the crease of the other woman’s hip, before caving in and leaning in, replacing her fingers with her mouth and kissing a path up her side. “But there’s so many, I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Fallon really was a _minefield_ of _spots._ Some worked like an ‘off’ switch, others ticklish, or erogenous, or, when they were lucky, both at once. 

Another _both_ spot that had been the subject of earlier discussion was the one that Kirby was touching a creeping path towards, glancing up just in time to catch Liam’s eye.

“This one, too,” she spidered her fingers behind the other woman’s knees, plucking at the barely-touched and impossibly-sensitive skin there. Immediately trying to bend her knees and pull into herself protectively, Fallon let out a rare, high-pitched laugh and pressed herself up against Liam in an attempt at escape.

Normally, his reaction would be to choose good cop or bad cop for the situation - join in in teasing her _or_ come to her rescue and pull her to safety, but her squirming and grinding against his lower stomach and between his legs had him dry-mouthed and frozen in place, tightening his grip around her waist without noticing.

“See,” Kirby mused, over the giggling. “This is _fun_ but it’s better when it works how its supposed to.”

Pressing a kiss to the other woman’s knee as she caught her breath, Kirby glanced up and caught Liam’s eye, before cocking her head to the side.

“Maybe we should get her there.”

“That isn’t even _true,_ that was _one time, and -”_

Taking his cue, and cutting her off, Liam slid both hands up Fallon’s waist to gently palm at her breasts, pressing an affectionate kiss to her cheek. She turned to kiss him properly, whining quietly in protest each time he moved to pull away after each one. He felt Kirby move and Fallon shift in her spot but paid them no mind, getting lost in kissing her over and over and over again…

… until she bit down on his lip, causing him to pull back with a sharp gasp.

“Sorry,” she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut and rocking her hips upward as Kirby settled between her legs. Dropping one hand to card her fingers into locks of red hair, Fallon rolled her hips again and pressed herself against the other woman’s face with a high, broken sound of appreciation. 

Kissing him again and then blindly scrambling to undo his belt buckle, Fallon leaned into him further and covered one of Liam’s hands on her breast with her own.

Helping her by finally _finally_ freeing himself from his pants, Liam bit back a groan when Fallon wrapped one hand around him and got to work.

Playing along with Kirby’s earlier game left him feeling on edge, himself, so he covered Fallon’s hand with his own to slow her tempo, enjoying himself way too much to have the entire evening end so abruptly.

“You never did tell us how your day was,” Liam pointed out, chuckling softly into Fallon’s ear when she whined in protest.

“Oh my god, shut _up,”_ she hissed, rocking back against him and momentarily, warningly, tightening her grip. He couldn’t tell if she was focusing on keeping herself away from the edge or trying to take a running jump over it, but either way he could have watched the tense look of anticipation on her face all night.

“Don’t be rude,” Kirby piped up from where she was still tucked between her legs. “Not when we’re being so generous.”

Huffing out a single, disbelieving and dismissive laugh, Fallon shook her head a little and then hintingly tilted it away from Liam, purring appreciatively when he quickly covered the exposed side of her neck in kisses. 

As her breathing grew more ragged and her rocking and twisting grew more frantic, Liam let himself draw closer and closer to his own edge. Fallon knew him well, though, slowing down and making him wait each time with unlikely precision given how distracted she was, and he couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse.

For his benefit more than Kirby’s, he was sure, Fallon let her head fall back and gasped, following it up with a chorus of moaning and ‘god yes’s that put any potential fantasy that Liam could have mentally conjured up to shame. Giving in to what was obviously a futile fight, he dug his fingers into her waist as he came, burying his face in her neck and pushing her closer to the redhead between her legs.

“Hey - _hey!”_ Twisting so hard that he nearly dislodged Fallon and himself from the couch, Liam grabbed for her hand as she didn’t let him go, trying to ignore what felt like shots of pure adrenaline shooting down his legs and up his stomach at the overwhelming sensation of her simply deciding to _not stop._

“Babe -” she huffed, as if he were being the difficult one. Her oblivious annoyance was almost believable, or it would have been if he didn’t catch the split-second flash of a sly little smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Just until I’m done.”

Feeling like he had sudden onset restless leg syndrome, Liam continued to grip her wrist despite her request, and flopped back against the nearest cushion.

“Lemme help,” Kirby suggested, punctuated by a sharp ‘ah’ out of the woman between them as she slid two fingers into her. “Do you need her to be done _now,_ Liam?”

Only managing a nod in response, he felt Fallon’s hand suddenly leave him and exhaled heavily in relief. Propping himself up on one elbow he watched Fallon grab the redhead’s hair as she dropped her face back between her legs and danced her fingertips up the back of one of her legs for the second time that afternoon.

“Wait-”

Fallon’s last word came out as a choked off whine, her head rocking back so hard that it was lucky Liam was there to cushion it. She arched up off of him and held perfectly still for a moment, making absolutely no sound before crashing back down, her moaning turning into sighing as Kirby traded working her over for kissing her, instead, pressing her lips in a light, careful pattern between each of her thighs until she was sitting upright.

“Everyone feeling better?”

Staring at the ceiling, chest heaving, Fallon simply nodded and then tilted her head to glance at the other woman.

“Oh, uh -”

Gesturing at her hair, Fallon winced at the other woman, and Liam glanced up as he readjusted his underwear in time to watch Kirby mirror the gesture, before whining.

“Oh, _ew,_ seriously, Fallon? Why?”

“It was a _reflex,_ I’m _sorry_!” She hissed, sitting up as Kirby climbed up from the couch and wiped her hand on the other woman’s leg. 

Pulling her hair back from her face and tying the hair elastic around her wrist into it, Kirby shook her head. Liam tried not to laugh, clenching his jaw and trying to avert his gaze, but Kirby caught him.

“Don’t laugh at me. Jesus, with an entire other person in between us, somehow _I’m_ the one who gets spunk in her hair.” 

Fallon snorted, and the dam broke between both her and Liam as they collapsed into a fit of snickering.

“Oh. Mature. You know what? Fuck you guys. I’m taking a shower.”

“Kirby!” Fallon protested, even though she still hadn’t gotten her laughter under control. “Don’t leave, I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to - _and_ she’s gone.”

Getting the last of his amusement out of his system, Liam gently transferred Fallon to the couch and stood up, tugging his jeans back up and redoing them as Fallon reached for the closest throw blanket, shivering.

“But seriously… work was alright?”

Fallon shrugged as Liam glanced at her over his shoulder.

“I’m glad I’m home. Plus, I’m starving…” Fallon looked over at Kirby’s abandoned plate, then pouted up at the man in front of her. “Did you guys eat without me?”

“Just appetizers,” Liam promised, leaning over to give her a tiny kiss. “I’ll go start dinner. You should probably apologize.”

He gestured with a nod of his head towards the hallway that Kirby had disappeared down, rolling his eyes in amusement when Fallon hopped up and reached for her towel from the floor.

“Yeah, probably. Like I said, I’m starving.”

Laughing at the double entendre, Liam pressed one last parting kiss to Fallon’s temple before leaving her to it, and heading into the kitchen.


End file.
